mwalfandomcom-20200213-history
American Defenders of New Hampshire
|- |colspan="2" align="left" style="background: lightyellow"|'League affiliations' |-sizcache="0" sizset="0" |colspan="2" align="left" sizcache="0" sizset="0"| *'Canadian American Association' |- |colspan="2" align="left" style="background: lightyellow"|'Name' |-sizcache="0" sizset="1" |colspan="2" align="left" sizcache="0" sizset="1"| *'American Defenders of New Hampshire (2009-)' *Nashua Pride (1998-2008) |- |colspan="2" align="left" style="background: lightyellow"|'Other nicknames' |-sizcache="0" sizset="2" |colspan="2" align="left" sizcache="0" sizset="2"| *'The Defenders' |- | |- |colspan="2" align="left" style="background: lightyellow"| |- |colspan="2" align="left" style="background: lightyellow"|'Team Colors' |-sizcache="0" sizset="3" |colspan="2" align="left" sizcache="0" sizset="3"| *'Desert Camouflage, Navy, Red, Gold, White ' |- |colspan="2" align="left" style="background: lightyellow"|'Ballpark' |-class="adr" sizcache="0" sizset="4" |colspan="2" align="left" sizcache="0" sizset="4"| *'Holman Stadium' |- |colspan="2" align="left" style="background: lightyellow"|'Championships' |-sizcache="0" sizset="5" |colspan="2" align="left" sizcache="0" sizset="5"| *'League titles:' 2003, 2005, 2007 |- |colspan="2" align="left"| |- |colspan="2" align="left" style="background: lightyellow"|'Owner(s)/Operated By:' Buddy Lewis, Jerry O'Connor, Dan Duquette, and Terry Allvord |- |colspan="2" align="left" style="background: lightyellow"|'General Manager:' Chris Hall |- |colspan="2" align="left" style="background: lightyellow"|'Manager:'Brian Daubach |- |colspan="2" align="left" style="background: lightyellow"|'Media:Nashua Telegraph'' |- |colspan="2" align="left" style="background: lightyellow"|'''Website:www.americandefenders.us |} The American Defenders of New Hampshire is a professional baseball team based in Nashua, New Hampshire, in the United States. They played a portion of one season, before being shut out of their home stadium due to financial problems in August 2009. As of October 2009, their future is uncertain. They are a member of the Canadian American Association of Professional Baseball, which is not affiliated with Major League Baseball. From 1998 through 2008, they were known as the Nashua Pride. Their home games are at Holman Stadium. The American Defenders name is an homage to the U.S. Armed Forces. One of the prominent members of the team's ownership group, Terry Allvord, is the founder of armed forces baseball in the modern era and a retired U.S. Naval Lieutenant Commander who served 23 years and logged over 5,000 flight hours as a rescue swimmer and helicopter pilot. The Nashua Pride was one of the founding members of the Atlantic League of Professional Baseball in 1998. In the 2000 season, the team swept the Somerset Patriots in three games to win the Atlantic League Championship Series. However, the Patriots answered that loss by defeating the Pride in the 2003 and 2005 championships. The Pride had one of the lowest average attendances in the league was the farthest team from the core of the league. In 2006, the team moved to the Canadian American Association (Can-Am League). As Nashua is closer in proximity to the teams of the Can-Am League than those of the Atlantic, the Pride was relieved of the expensive travel to away games. The Nashua Pride won the 2007 Can-Am League championship. Following the 2008 season, the former owner of the team, John Stabile, sold the team to the American Defenders of New Hampshire, LLC. With the sale of the team, the name was changed from the Nashua Pride to the American Defenders of New Hampshire, placing less of an emphasis on the Nashua market. The change of the geographical portion of the name is meant to emphasize the globalism of the United States military. American Defenders of New Hampshire, LLC consists of Nokona executives Buddy Lewis and Jerry O'Connor, former Boston Red Sox general manager Dan Duquette, and Terry Allvord, founder of the U.S. Military All-Stars "Red, White and Blue Tour". The new management promoted Brian Daubach, who became the hitting coach of the Nashua Pride during the second half of 2008, to manage the team.